Skyrim: The Return
by Church Caboose
Summary: The world was saved, but only for a moment. Now Elroy must risk his life once more to stop the forces of chaos and destruction in order to save the world from darkness yet again. I don't own jack. Rated M for some intense action and possible sex scenes.


Prologue

The mist cleared, Sovngarde was returning to its former self, an end to a long and ancient evil was at last defeated. The three heroes of old sheathed their weapons. Their deaths finally avenged and their greatest enemy slain, now they could truly rest in peace. It would be time for celebration, both in the mortal world and in the Hall of Valor.

It would be a time of rest. Elroy, after at last seeing Alduin's body vanish along with any trace of him, finally eased himself into a peaceful state. Sheathing his sky forge sword he fell to the ground, the steel plate armor creaking as he moved. Pushing up he sat on the ground and removed his helmet, sweat and dirt could be seen on his face. Every bone ached and his heart pounded furiously in his chest.

He cared not, for at long last his enemy had been slain. A journey that started in rags and fear now a triumph sweeter than any one man should taste. Elroy smiled, a grin stretching across his face laughing hysterically. It all seemed too simple, after so much death and destruction the dragon menace just appeared to end with a simple slash of his blade.

Only after noticing the Dragonborn heroes did he regain his composure. Grabbing his helmet and shield he stood ready to hear their words. Tsun now stood among the heroes, his height dwarfing them all. A glow came from his body and a radiance could be felt while he was near. His words were as strong as his weapon, and while weak compared to the dragon tongue, it carried the will of the divines.

"This is a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, cleansing Sovngarde of his evil snare." Tsun spoke directly to Elroy now. "They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship. And bid you join the blessed feasting."

The voices of the Heroes could be heard now, all three shouting as one. "All hail the Dragonborn, hail with great praise!"

"Return now to the land of the living, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a shout to bring a hero of Sovngarde in your hour of need." Tsun spoke his voice echoing in Elroy's mind.

A painful voice entered his mind, and light surrounded his body bringing Elroy to his knees. Blinded by the light, he was forced to shut his eyes. After a brief moment the voice was gone, the light and warmth of Sovngarde was replaced by wind and cold. Opening his eyes Elroy was blasted in the face by wind. He recognized his surroundings immediately, through the blur, snow, and the shadow that fell with night Elroy could see clearly. Atop of the Throat of the World he stood, a wall covered in snow and crumbling stood before him.

Roars and shouts of dragons could be heard, looking to his left Elroy found dozens of the beast landing on top of the rock that grew from the snow bank. The sight of so many powerful creatures so close would cause any other man to run, but not he. Elroy stood unflinching in his resolve, should the dragons be looking for some show of fear he would show them none. He gripped his sword's handle, only to assure himself of its existence. Should a battle commence his last moments would be spent in a cold fire.

"We can sense his death, this world has been saved," turning Elroy could see it was Paarthurnax who spoke. The ancient dragon had come to rest on the word wall and began speaking for the other dragons.

"It is as you said Dovahkinn, the next world will need to take care of itself," his tone was almost comical. "I've not felt this good in centuries."

Paarthurnax leaned back from the wall, reaching his massive wings in the sky casting a shadow upon Elroy. The dragon flapped his wings causing snow and water to splash against Elroy as the beast rose into the air. Other dragons followed suit some flying off into seemingly random directions.

Elroy spoke loudly to be heard through the noise, "And what of the others, surely Alduin's death will not end all of Skyrim's woes?"

"With Alduin's thum gone the others may yet heed my own. Not all will leave his command, even in death he will plague Tamriel," Paarthurnax spoke loudly and clearly despite the near deafening roar of the others.

With his worries once again set at ease, for the time being, Elroy smiled. After wrapping himself in his fur cloak he began the tedious journey down the mountain. The remaining dragons shouting the death of Alduin and the change in order as they flew through the falling snow.

* * *

Paarthurnax remained alone on the mountain, despite its earlier scene, the highest peak in all of Tamriel was now calm and peaceful. A perfect place for meditation and respite. The snow and wind had subsided, and the sun now gleamed through the clouds. Calm and serene, as if the world knew of the evil now banished from it. Suddenly a shadow appeared against the snow, easily seen against the otherwise pure white ground.

Looking towards the sky Paarthurnax was not surprised to see another dragon land on the mountain next to him. After landing and shaking snow from his back like a wet dog, Odahviing turned to Paarthurnax. Odahviing bowed in a sign of respect to the powerful dragon, who returned with it a slight bow of his head.

"Paarthurnax, I've come from Sovngarde. The entrance was left empty and unguarded, I was easily able to enter the resting place of the Nords," as he spoke Odahviing's voice grew increasingly frantic.

"You seem distressed, what worries trouble you Odahviing?"

"There in front of Shor's hall I stood, I drew suspicion from its occupants."

"And the point of this tale is?"

"Paarthurnax, there are no remains of Alduin. His soul was not absorbed by Elroy."

"Then his prophecy has not yet been fulfilled," Paarthurnax looked away in thought towards the horizon. After a brief moment of thought and prayer he turned back to Odahviing, who grew more paranoid by the second.

"What should be done?" Odahviing asked out of desperation.

"Nothing can be done, only time will show if he will truly return."

"And what if he should?"

"Should Alduin return, there will be no saving the mortals of this world or any other."

**AN:** Ok a little dabble of mine into the Skyrim fan fiction section. Here it will be the adventures of Elroy my character form the game. Here some of the places, characters, or items will be slightly altered due to the fact that I played Skyrim on the PC and have a shit ton of kick ass mods. No need to worry though it will all remain completely lore friendly.

As to the plot. While yes Alduin will return the entire story will not revolve around that. The world eater will play a pivotal part in the story but after his death there won't be any re-return. This is a way to move away from the common stories that show Alduin just returning. Here he will return shortly and the really good stuff will occur after that. If this is well received and should I get more free time this story may end up being a series with a few crossovers here or there.

So please tell me what you think and drop a review.

As always thanks for reading.  
Sincerely,  
Church "Caboose" Shepard


End file.
